A bond that can never be broken
by GrimReaper1010
Summary: I decided to write a fanfic about Panchy since there's not really any on here.


This is an oc saiyan character of mine x Panchy fanfic Im writing, I know there's not a lot of Panchy fanfics so I wanted to write one myself, Warning, it has lemons

On Earth, Goku and Vegeta are sparring when all of a sudden they see something fall out of the sky and crash land somewhere near them.

"Hey Vegeta, Let's go check it out!" Goku says, flying towards the crash zone

"Grr, don't tell me what to do clown!" Vegeta barks at Goku, flying right behind him

They land in front of it, and they look at it in shock as its a saiyan space pod, like the one Goku was in when he crash landed on Earth, Vegeta looks in it to see an 8 year old saiyan child with long black hair that goes to his shoulders and a scar across his left eye, wearing black and gold saiyan battle armor and a long dark brown almost black tail

"Um Vegeta, what are we gonna do with him?" Goku asks, concerned for the boy

"Hmpf, Don't worry about the boy Kakarot, I'm taking him back home, the woman can take care of this saiyan child" Vegeta grins, knowing he will get a new sparring partner

**Ten Years Later**

I yawn as I get up, stretching my arms, going into the bathroom down the hallway and take off my towel, turning on the shower, forgetting to lock the door, as I sigh

"This will help the knots in my muscles" I say grumbling while rubbing my eyes, as I turn to the door to put the towel on the towel hanger, the door swings open, showing Bulma

"Yes Yes I know, I'll be there by-" Bulma freezes as she sees me fully naked in all my glory, and she immediately averts her eyes from seeing my body

"S-sorry, I-I-I will knock next time" Bulma quickly says, slamming the door, I sigh and get in the shower, thinking about how I came to be, remembering that I'm supposed to be here for a purpose, but not remembering what exactly

'Why am I even here, why did Mother and Father send me here to this planet, I know I'm stronger than Goku and Vegeta, but they don't know that, Why did you guys send me here?' I ask while thinking to myself and sigh as I turn the water off, getting out and drying myself off, going to my room and putting clothes on and walk to the kitchen and sit down with everybody else, waiting for food, I sigh and a woman sits next to me

"Hey Zane, how is your morning going so far?" Says the woman smiling like she always does, making me blush and smile

"It's been ok Panchy, well, besides Bulma walking in on me naked in the bathroom" I sigh while saying that, kinda wishing it was Panchy instead of Bulma, Panchy giggles and smiles and ruffle my hair

"Ill give her a talking to afterwards, besides, today is a special day for you, after all, it is your birthday" She smiles and ruffles my hair and kissed my cheek, making me blush even harder, I smile and get up and walk to the balcony and sigh

'I know what I want for my birthday, but I know it will never happen' I think to myself and sigh looking down sad, but a finger taps on my shoulder and I turn around to see Panchy

"Happy Birthday Zane, today marks your adulthood, speaking of which, what would you like for your birthday present?" Panchy asks while smiling, that damn beautiful smile, I blush and sigh

"I...I want to be your boyfriend…" I say looking down it won't happen, Panchy gasps

"W-what, w-why me, Why not Bulma or Tights. I-Im not that special" Panchy says blushing darkly, I look up at her, looking at her beautiful face, her exotic godly body that makes even the gods jealous and puts them to shame

"That's the thing, You've always been there for me, you've helped raise me, made me happy, I don't want anyone else, I want you Panchy" I look down sad, knowing she'll say no, but then, she lifts my chin and kisses me deeply, making my eyes widen in shock, but I willingly and eagerly kiss her back, loving the feel of her lips and the taste of mint chocolate on them, but she pulls away and smiles while blushing

"Y-yes, Ill be your girlfriend" She says while smiling more happily than I've ever seen, I smile brightly and tackle her, kissing her even deeper, never wanting to let go, I pick her up and carry her to my room bridal style, making her blush and giggle, she cuddles up in my arms and nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck making me smile and fall asleep


End file.
